Untitled
by Daystar Flame
Summary: Darien doesn't come back when the senshi defeat Galaxia. And then Usagi is taken away. PLEASE! Read & review! *Prologue up!*


Sup?  
Hey peoples! This is a new story I've started, so you have to tell me whether you like it or not. Yah, and if you've read 'All It Took Was Lady Marmalade' and have any ideas for the sequel please tell me. I really want to write it but I can't think of anything!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.   
  
Info: This is right after Galaxia was defeated in the SM universe and after Cell in the DBZ world.  
  
Untitled   
Prologue  
  
The senshi appeared as soon as Usagi defeated Galaxia. Everyone surrounded her as she smiled in happiness. All smiled in return as the Starlights watched amazed from below. They also smiled as their Princess appeared before them. Everyone seemed happy until Usagi realized that someone was missing.  
"Minna-chan... where's Mamo-chan?" she asked quietly, suddenly afraid.  
"He's not aloud to come back Koneko-chan. Gomen nasai." Uranus said sadly.  
Usagi's face went into utter shock for a moment then slowly looked heart broken. "No... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" she sobbed. She slowly floated to the ground and was soon followed by the senshi that were around her. Soon the Starlights noticed Usagi crying and came over to the group.   
"Nani? What's the matter?" Star Fighter asked looking to the distressed Bunny.  
"She just lost the most important person in her life! How would you feel!" Uranus screamed at Fighter as she de- henshined.  
"No, Haruka-chan, he knows what I feel like more than anyone else." Usagi sobbed softly.  
"It'll get better Odango." Fighter kneeled down and hugged Usagi as he too de-henshined. She just cried into his shirt and finally cried herself to sleep. He picked her up and said, "Let's go. She needs her rest." And then he walked away.  
  
~2 days later~  
  
"I'll miss you guys..." Usagi said as she said good-bye to the Starlights and their princess.   
"We'll be back Odango. I don't know how long I could stay away!" Seiya said lightly, though in truth he was totally serious.  
Usagi blushed slightly and said, "I'll miss you too Sei-chan! But you'll come back and we'll see each other again!"'  
"Well sarabada! Doomo arigatoo tuski-hime." Kakyuu (I have no idea how to spell her name!) said.  
"Sayonara minna!" Yaten yelled.  
"Sarabada minna. Doomo for everything!" Taiki said politely.   
"Bai-bai!" Minako yelled, jumping up and down!  
"Sayonara!" the rest of the senshi yelled.  
"Ja Odango!" Seiya said as they started walking away from the group.  
As they were walking they heard a scream. There was a silver-white light surrounding Usagi. As soon as it had started it had disappeared as well as Usagi.   
"Koneko-chan!"  
"Hime!"  
"Usagi!"  
"Odango!!!"  
They all screamed, but it was futile. Usagi was gone...  
  
'Where am I? What happened, all I remember is saying ja ne to Seiya-chan and then a silver light. Wait a sec, why's it so dark...' Usagi thought to herself. She was surrounded by darkness and there was not a single strand of light anywhere. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash and Usagi stood on the moon.   
"Why am I here?" she asked out loud to herself. She never expected an answer...  
"You are here to hear your true past my musume..." Usagi spun around to come face to face with Queen Serenity.  
"Kaasan! Nani? What is my true past?" she asked quickly.   
"I'm afraid the life that you remember is all a lie. But it was necessary for the preservation of the Earth. I will tell you all..."  
Usagi suddenly turned into her princess form and she looked questionably at her mother. She just shook her head and started talking. "You're part Saiyan my dear. Your tousan was accidentally sent to my kingdom and we ended up getting married and having you. But he was forced to return home and left with your brother, Kakkorott and Raditz, your younger brothers. When you were 16 you went to your tousan's planet and met your brothers again, as well as your tousan. Then you met the planet's ooji. You two fell in love at first sight and were together for awhile, but you had to return home. That was the last time you ever saw any of them. Freeza destroyed Vegeta-sei and all were believed to be destroyed. You soon got depressed and when Beryl attacked you had no chance, even with your fighting skills. After you were killed there was no longer any hope and all was lost. As you know I sealed everyone including Beryl into the Ginzuishou and you were all reborn.  
"This was not 1,000 years ago as you believe but 20. Your brother is here on Earth at this very moment but I am going to send you to be reborn 30 years ago so that you can train once again and meet with your ooji and your otouto. I love you my daughter and the senshi will be informed of this. Ja ne!" Serenity-sama said and then a silver light once again enveloped Usagi and she was swept away. "Good luck my musume, I hope you find love one again..."  
"I'm sure she will my queen..." Bardrok (spelling?) said as he came up behind her.  
~Somewhere else, 30 years in the past~  
The cries of a baby filled the room. "What shall we name her?" the black haired man asked.  
"Serenity..." the also black haired woman said.  
"Hai, what a wonderful name."  
The silver haired girl looked up at the two with sapphire colored eyes. She giggled as she wrapped her silvery-white tail around her tousan's wrist.   
"I wonder where she gets her looks..."  
  
  
Well? How did ya'll like it? Well please review! You all know how much I love them! And if you have any ideas for a title please feel free to tell me! I need all the help I can get. Well laterz~  
Daystar Flame~  



End file.
